Sein
by Rooss
Summary: Hoy, luego de tres mil perdones y un par de meses, están coincidiendo nuevamente. Hay aves que nunca aprenden a volar teniendo alas. Hay otras que en el dolor no se hunden sino que aprender a nadar. —¿Qué tipo de ave quieres ser tú? / Es un malaventurado que ha conocido el dolor pero también un bienaventurado que ha conocido el perdón. [•SureAse•Slaine-Centric]


**Título:** Sein _("Ser" en alemán)_

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer:** Aldnoah Zero, así como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Olympus Knights y A-1 Pictures; los malditos que hicieron sufrir a mi hermoso nene Slaine, de otro modo él sería solo mío porque solo yo lo merezco(?). La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Pareja:** SureAse (SlainexAsseylum) Implícito pero nada meloso || Slaine-Centric.

**Advertencias:** Sin beta

**Otras publicaciones:** Tumblr || Universo fanfics

**Notas:~ **Okey, se que aquí, al menos en el fandom en español, abunda el SlainexInaho, pero no me importa (?) hahaha, y aunque se que Asseylum en realidad no se merece a Slaine, esta fue la primera pareja que shippee en este fandom, así que basándome en mis principios decidí escribir esto. Simplemente (a pesar de que me guuuuusta el yaoi) no puedo concebir el OrangeBat, pero aclaro, no estoy exenta a escribirlo, yo escribo lo que se me antoje _*guiño guiño*_

So..., creo que seré la primera persona en pisar tierra hetero, al menos con el SureAse en español. Si no te gusta, igual dímelo pero con respeto (?), aunque básicamente escribí esto solo por Slaine, porque odié el final que le dieron, él no se merecía eso, pero en fin.

Es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, a ver que tal me va (?) :v

**Sugerencia:** Leer mientras escuchan **_5罪vers,_** Soundtrack de Aldnoah Zero. El link del video está en mi perfil en el apartado de .

* * *

_._

_._

**_Sein_**

_._

_._

_"__Hay aves que nunca aprenden a volar teniendo alas. Hay otras que en el dolor no se hunden sino que aprender a nadar"_

_—__Hersson Piratoba_

_._

**_I._**

**_._**

—Le ha crecido el cabello, Slaine-sama —no hay respuesta por parte de nadie, y de pronto el silencio habla por sí solo.

.

Esa celda de escasos metros cuadrados, blindada y equipada para en lo que llegó siendo convertido, hoy la dejará en el olvido luego de tres años estando cautivo. No ha visto la luz del sol desde la última vez que Kaiduka Inaho le confesó la resolución de los hechos, el motivo de haberlo salvado. La única luz que siempre lo acompaña es la que irradia la celda con esas escasas dos bombillas.

.

Y quizá también lo era el brillo intenso de la misma luz reflejada en las lágrimas que soltaba horas antes de quedarse dormido, ahogado en arrepentimiento y vergüenza hacia sí mismo. Y quizá también la luz que aparece cada noche en sus sueños. Una que fue tangible para él alguna vez. Una persona.

.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —Eddelrittuo lo oye con atención una vez que ha detenido el movimiento de su mano al desenredar su cabello con un cepillo.

.

Tan largo cabello color blanquecino que podría formar una coleta. Slaine no espera una respuesta, el silencio de la joven marciana le basta para suponer que ha sido una orden y no un deseo voluntario, o es lo que cree. Ella no sabe que decir; el muchacho que tiene sentado en una silla de espaldas a ella es diferente y similar de un modo muy extraño a la persona que conoció hace tres años.

.

Es diferente porque de quince pasó a tener dieciocho. Porque de cabello corto, pulcro y ondulado, pasó a tenerlo largo, sucio y desalineado. Porque el brillo particular de sus ojos ahora se encuentra opaco. Es similar porque el tono tembloroso y su semblante indefenso es el mismo una vez mostrado cuando Asseylum cayó en ese estado de sueño inverosímil. Es similar porque su pregunta suena más bien a una súplica desesperada por una respuesta, misma que lanzaba a las estrellas de Vers pidiendo por el milagro de ver nuevamente los bellos ojos de la princesa a la que tanto amaba.

.

Es el mismo Slaine que se encuentra arrepentido desde esa misma fecha.

.

Pronto, mientras el silencio los acompaña, mechones de cabello rodean los pies de Eddelrittuo poco a poco, contrastando entre el piso de metal donde él pasó la mayor parte del tiempo sollozando hasta quedar dormido.

.

—Listo, ya quedó. ¿Le gusta? —el destello mortecino de sus ojos berilo se alzan topándose consigo mismo debido al espejo que ella le ofrece. Ese que está reflejándose es él, o lo que fue alguna vez. Sin la incipiente barba que creció durante su exclusión ahí, sin el cabello largo maltratado, pero de alguna manera le aterra volver a verse de esa manera. Le hace recordar lo que hizo en los últimos años, la traición, el sacrificio, la mentira. Solo perdura unos segundos más viéndose para luego bajar la cabeza—. ¿Slaine-sam…-?

.

—Ella… ¿ella querrá verme? —En la víspera de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, a Slaine Troyard, se le fue dictaminada la libertad. Doce horas después Eddelrittuo se encontraba lavándole y cortándole el cabello. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, él tiene miedo de volver a verla, tiene miedo de su reacción, tiene miedo de aceptar la opción más viable una vez que pise un pie fuera de las instalaciones; el rechazo—. ¿Me perdonará? —pregunta en tono agonizante y desmerecedor. Él no puede imaginársela, seguramente estará más bella, se encontrará guiando a los ciudadanos a la verdadera felicidad, tal como expresó en su primer informe, a tan solo días de él haber sido sometido a ese encierro. Una Emperatriz de la que Vers y la Tierra seguramente están muy orgullosos. Pero no se encontrará sola—. Asseylum Vers Allusia…de Crutheo

.

La de cabello durazno se estremece y puede apreciar los espasmos que producen los hombros de Slaine ante un llanto contenido. Ya ha llorado suficiente bajo el mismo pensamiento, bajo los sueños que lo atormentan viéndola a ella en medio de un jardín de flores mirándolo con decepción para luego sonreírle a un hombre que no es él.

.

—En realidad… —duda la marciana, mordiéndose el labio. No es su deber decirle cosas de las que él mismo debe enterarse, ¿pero que más castigo debe pagar ese hombre por el solo hecho de serle fiel a una persona?—, en realidad, la Princesa Asseylum no sabe que…

.

—Troyard —Eddelrittuo se estremece ante la intromisión sorpresiva. Slaine ni se inmuta—. Ya es hora —tienen que pasar alrededor de varios segundos para que finalmente se ponga de pie.

.

El recorrido a través de ese túnel subterráneo, mismo que lo redirige hacia la salida, no le sabe a penitencia, pero tiene unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Lo que hay al final de ese túnel es luz, es un espacio sumamente en blanco con un vasto cielo azul. Mismo cielo que ha velado su sueño a pesar de no verlo.

.

—Sub-oficial, Kaiduka Inaho —saluda el guardia que los acompaña, y Slaine alza la mirada para toparse con _Orange (*)_. El de cabello claro emboza una sonrisa ladina mientras espera a que sus ojos se adecuen al brillo de afuera.

.

—¿Va a arrestarme por mi nuevo corte de cabello, oficial? —bromea, y la seriedad del uniformado se desvanece, compartiendo una sonrisa también.

.

—Tu sentido del humor me indica que no tendré que sermonearte tanto sobre la vida y esas cosas —Slaine resopla burlesco mientras camina hacia el interior de la camioneta blindada. Dentro de los habitantes de la Tierra, no confiaría en nadie más aparte de él; y la actual Emperatriz de Vers claro está—. Yo me haré cargo a partir de aquí, Eddelrittuo-san —la joven asiente.

_._

_._

_…_

_._

**_II._**

_._

—Hace más calor de lo habitual —comenta Troyard con la mirada perdida en el cielo a través de la ventana del copiloto.

.

—Es porque estamos en verano —informa Inaho sin apartar la vista del frente.

.

—Verano… —Slaine simula la personalidad de un niño al que recién le están enseñando a aprender a hablar correctamente, del mismo modo que emula los gestos de un infante. Inocentes, perdidos, un poco apáticos. Es como si estuviera volviendo a nacer. Inaho le otorga el silencio necesario para su adaptación, tampoco es como que fueran los mejores amigos de la vida, sin embargo no era parte de su promesa o de alguna tarea el velar por la inestabilidad emocional de Troyard. No había sido orden de Asseylum, pero tampoco es como que ella estuviese enterada de su reclusión.

.

Ahora que lo piensa, mientras lo mira con prudencia de reojo, tan perdido con el paisaje de la costa que se hace cada vez más angosta, considera en decirle la verdad, pero se reprime. No está en sus manos un tema tan delicado. Espera que la propia vida y la sorpresa se la den.

.

—¿Qué me sucederá ahora?

.

—Los altos mandos de la Tierra tienen tareas para ti —Slaine aprieta los labios. Ya no quiere seguir obedeciendo, ya no quiere herir a nadie, ya no más—… como un ciudadano común y corriente —el de ojos berilo engrandece los ojos, sorprendido—, hasta que estés listo y decidas por ti mismo lo que quieras hacer

.

—¿Me van a dar a elegir? —el Kaiduka asiente. Slaine no se siente listo—. No es lo mismo el ave que había sido encerrada en una jaula, y que ahora se encuentra fuera de ella, al ave al que le dan el cielo para devorárselo de un aleteo. Ni si quiera sé quién soy ahora en realidad

.

—Hay aves que nunca aprenden a volar teniendo alas. Hay otras que en el dolor no se hunden sino que aprender a nadar. ¿Qué tipo de ave quieres ser tú, _Bat(*)_?

.

.

…

.

**_III._**

_._

No obtuvo respuesta, en su lugar hubo un prolongado silencio en un ambiente extrañamente cómodo. Slaine añoró ver, durante del trayecto, a cada una de las aves volando en ese cielo que enteramente les pertenece, añoró la contracción de los músculos de sus alas, delicadas, elegantes y luego bravas, abriéndose paso contra cualquier corriente de viento, incluso si era en dirección contraria. No tenían temor a fallar pues su único propósito era volar en libertad.

.

Pero y si se equivocaban y caían, ¿Quién las auxiliaba?

.

Kaiduka Inaho no le dio más direcciones ni le facilitó información una vez que pisaron ese jardín lleno de flores y plantas silvestres, a pesar de que el de cabello claro exigió una explicación. Solo obtuvo una sonrisa. Era un solárium, como aquél que le regalo a la amnésica Princesa de Vers luego de despertar de la coma en la que se encontraba. Pensó que quizá Inaho tendría las mismas intenciones que él tuvo. Él, quien ahora se encuentra perdido, que no sabe en lo que se ha convertido. Es Slaine Troyard porque su nombre así está asentado, y cada vez que lo oye no puede pensar en otra cosa más que en los errores que cometió.

.

¿Quién es ahora?

.

—¿Quién…soy? —le pregunta a las rosas azules que se encuentra tocando con las yemas de los dedos una vez que se encuentra solo, sin nadie alrededor. Justo en la aterciopelada textura de sus pétalos.

.

—Esa rosa azul es adecuada para ti —Slaine se estremece, volteando al instante. Han pasado tres años y aun así Klancain sigue siendo más alto que él, pero ha dejado de ser aquel adolescente dolido por las acciones de su padre; quien está frente a él es un hombre que ha limpiado su apellido con honor. Un hombre al que Slaine le conoce muy bien su posición actual en el tablero de ajedrez. Quien está al lado de la Reina. La que él no pudo proteger—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Slaine —el susodicho solo entrecierra los ojos un poco, bajando la cabeza. Sean cual sean sus sentimientos hacia la princesa aún, Klancain es un hombre honorable, y más que nada, una autoridad a la que él le debe respeto actualmente.

.

—Conde Crutheo —murmura haciendo una reverencia prolongada mientras deja que su mirada se pierda y sus pensamientos lo absorban. Kaiduka Inaho es ahora Sub-oficial. Klancain es el segundo soberano de la Tierra y de Vers, y su entrañable Asseylum es la Emperatriz.

.

Él, de tenerlo todo, ahora se encuentra con las manos vacías. No tiene presencia, y no reconoce lo que es.

.

—No es necesario que hagas eso —indica el rubio con una sonrisa llena de compasión. Incluso si sus intenciones nunca fueron con el afán de herirlo, Slaine siente que sentir lástima hacia él es símbolo de que no ha sido totalmente perdonado—. Soy tu amigo ¿recuerdas?

.

—Yo no tengo amigos, Conde Crutheo —Klancain se azora pero no espera menos de un Slaine que ha permanecido tanto tiempo encerrado en una celda, del muchacho que, seguramente, ha soportado una innumerable cantidad, no solo de comentarios hirientes por sus errores cometidos, sino también de pecados que no lo dejan en paz.

.

—¿Y qué es la Princesa Asseylum para ti? —el terrícola se azora, siendo incapaz de controlar el estremecimiento que sacude su cuerpo.

.

—La princesa de Vers a la que me asignaron para pasar tiempo con ella y entretenerla —murmura con desazón. El viento sopla, y son completamente diferentes. Eso es lo que piensa Slaine cuando ve a Klancain, y se imagina la vida llena de felicidad que le ha de regalar a la Princesa. Entrecierra los ojos sintiendo escozor en los bordes de éstos. No debería tener esos pensamientos, en los que revela la envidia hacia Crutheo por poder apreciar cada día la sonrisa de la persona a la que tanto quiere.

.

—Supongo que enamorarte de ella también estaba entre tus órdenes, Conde Saazbaum —Slaine no contesta. No le vanagloria nada de lo que Klancain ha mencionado. De haberse enamorado de Asseylum, ni aún, a través de los años, seguir preservando el apellido de una persona tirana como lo fue Saazbaum. Sin embargo, solo quiere preservar una de esas cosas en su interior—. Quieres verla ¿cierto? —tanto que su corazón sangra de la misma manera en que la creyó perdida al caer en coma.

.

Como la sangre es el catalizador de una raza vampírica mencionada en libros infantiles. Como una flor necesita de agua del mismo modo que necesita de una espina que la proteja, e indudablemente Slaine es la flor, porque se siente inseguro ante el mundo.

.

—Estás casado con ella ahora —menciona lo obvio, y es esa misma obviedad la que le perfora el interior.

.

—Estoy consciente de ello, pero eso no significa que ella me ame

.

—¿Eh?

.

—La Princesa es como un ave de esas que vemos aquí en la tierra —el solárium en el que se encuentran genera su propia brisa, esa que mece sus cabellos y que traspasa las rejillas, perdiéndose en libertad por cielo, en donde se alcanzan a ver aves que están emprendiendo vuelo—. No pretendo enjaularla ni ultrajar su corazón, ese nunca ha sido mi deseo

.

—Pero ella anunció que…

.

—Las palabras de aquella vez definitivamente fueron palabras del deber de la Emperatriz de Vers ante la desesperación de salvar ambos mundos, pero no eran las palabras que la Princesa hubiese deseado decir desde el fondo de su corazón—hace una pausa—, ya que éste siempre le perteneció a una sola persona, a cierto terrícola —la esperanza del Troyard merma, muriendo en sus ojos y dándole paso a la desilusión junto a la reacción de sus espasmódicos puños cerrados con fuerza.

.

—Kaiduka Inaho…—sugiere.

.

—No —hace una pausa—. Slaine Troyard —el susodicho es incapaz, por unos breves segundos, de comprender el verdadero sentido de su nombre al oírlo. No es que lo llame por su nombre completo con rudeza, es que se refiere a él como la persona que más ama cierta rubia.

.

—¿Q-Qué?

.

—Tú y ella son las víctimas de un avaricioso cuento que influye poder

.

—No entiendo

.

—Ella cree que tú estás…

.

—¿Sla-Slaine…?

.

El viento, el silencio cortado y los ojos atónitos de Asseylum le cantan a Slaine la respuesta a medias que Klancain estaba a punto de decir. Luego de innumerables soles e incontables lunas, luego de mil pensamientos llenos de culpabilidad, él la ve de nuevo, como si fuera la primera vez. Cada abismo, cada grieta, en vez de separarlos parece que los une una vez más, en medio del perdón que ambos quieren darse y que es el mismo que les construye un puente.

.

—_H-Hime-sam_…—el terrícola se abruma y la visión se le nubla no solo por las lágrimas que se le acumulan sino es el mismo abrazo sorpresivo que Asseylum le ha dado que hace que su rubio cabello interfiera entre sus ojos. La actual Emperatriz tiembla encima de su pecho y los ríos acaudalados que emergen de sus ojos no son detenidos, del mismo modo que el asombro le impide a él moverse.

.

Tanta desesperanza, tantos pedazos de su corazón esparcidos, y aun así, luego de los tres mil perdones que salieron de su boca en las noches de tormenta y profunda soledad, están de nuevo ahí, encontrándose. Los fantasma del ayer se asoman en él, y aunque intenta apartarla, ella se niega aferrándose, quizá, a la ilusión de creer que Slaine no está ahí y que solo su profundo deseo de verlo se encuentra burlándose de ella.

.

—¿N-no eres real…cierto? —pregunta ella con el temor a una respuesta afirmativa.

.

Siempre lo supo, cuando al alzar sus ojos llorosos y mirar a través de los barrotes, veía a las aves emprender vuelo. Algo grande le esperaba, y ahora estaba sucediendo.

.

—_Hime-sama…_ —la aparta lentamente, y Asseylum aún no se convence de que no es un espejismo—, soy yo, ¿me recuerda? —emite él con el mismo tono quebradizo de aquella vez cuando la rubia despertó de la coma inducida—. Soy Slaine… —la voz se le rompe y una sonrisa lastimera se asoma—, Slaine Troyard…

.

Él recuerda perfectamente el estremecimiento que Eddelrittuo hizo aquella vez, la manera en que su sorpresa impredecible la hizo gemir y casi ahogarse en la emoción. Quizá es similar al semblante y a la reacción que ahora tiene la Princesa frente a él junto a esos enormes orbes abiertos irremediablemente de par en par. El temblor de su labio inferior, el grito oprimido que no quiere salir de su garganta, las lágrimas que están inundando su rostro. Y para Slaine es claro en el momento en que ladea el rostro y dirige su mirada hacia Klancain.

.

Por tres años él ha estado muerto, o eso es lo que sugiere su mente que le han hecho creer a Asseylum. ¿Qué otra razón habría para verla en ese estado de impresión? ¿Qué otra razón habría para justificar la manera en que se encuentra tocando su rostro con el temor y la incredulidad que todo eso conlleva? Con la ternura y cuidado de sentir que no reconoce a la persona que tiene en frente o que simplemente es como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

.

—¿Sla-Slaine…? —él asiente, encantado de poder verla a los ojos—Slaine…, ¿p-pero cómo…? —a modo de reflejo ambos voltean hacia el origen del primer ruido que notan; es Klancain que se encuentra con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada—.¿Klancain?

.

— Ha sido vil la manera en que hemos utilizado el sentimiento que ambos se tienen solo para el bienestar de muchos—el rubio levanta un poco la cabeza, aún avergonzado y culpable—. La Princesa creía que habías muerto, y hasta hace poco yo también lo creí. Todos creímos que el Sub-Oficial Kaiduka te había asesinado —Asseylum tiembla, en inconscientemente se aferra al pecho de Slaine pidiendo que no desaparezca.

.

—¿Kaiduka Inaho? —pregunta Slaine, con asombro.

.

—Con salvarlo no significaba que lo hubiese matado, Seylum-san —la Princesa respinga, volteando al lado contrario del pecho de Slaine, del mismo modo que todas las miradas direccionan hacia la presencia del recién llegado.

.

—Cre-creí que el consejo de la Tierra…

.

—Me lo ordenaron, pero no lo hice —Asseylum se muestra frágil, y es la propia voluntad de Slaine de querer protegerla la que hace que sus brazos finalmente obtengan el valor de rodearla y abrazarla contra si—Estoy seguro que usted estaría muy triste —ella solloza, y una sonrisa deformada, junto al brío e irregularidad de sus ojos, le agradece desde lo más profundo de su corazón— _Bat_ _(*)_—el Troyard aparta la mirada del cuerpo espasmódico de la rubia para mirarlo—. ¿Qué tipo de ave serás ahora?

.

.

…

.

_**IV.**_

.

_SLAINE POV'S_

_._

Hoy, luego de tres mil perdones y un par de meses, estamos coincidiendo nuevamente. Salí de la jaula y ahora vivo a su lado.

.

Conseguí un amigo, un terrícola como yo, a quien de odiar pasé a frecuentar, y esa convivencia se volvió una amistad. Conseguí el perdón de la persona a la que más amé y por la que fui condenado a perder mi humanidad. Conseguí el perdón de mí mismo, de la parte oscura que voraz y codiciosamente por un tiempo se apoderó de mí.

.

No sé qué pase mañana, ni siquiera que pase dentro de una semana pero solo sé que de esas tormentas he aprendido algo. En medio de la desolación y de la culpa, de esa meseta fría sobre la que estuve recostado por mucho tiempo sollozando, aprendí que siempre llega algo bueno al final; para hacernos renacer, para enseñarnos que ese final al que tanto le temía, le precedía un comienzo inolvidablemente maravilloso.

.

Después de tanto tiempo, con el tiempo detenido, suplicando avanzar, de tantos caminos convertidos en abismos, finalmente tengo ganas de volver a casa. Después de tanto tiempo privándome de sentir nuevamente un cosquilleo en mi corazón al ver aves volando sobre el firmamento, de sentir aire circulando en mis pulmones, de permitirme perdonarme a mí mismo, decidí armarme de valor. Dejar que el viento todo a lo que alguna vez le tuve miedo de volver a intentar. Abrir mi corazón una vez más y amar, porque sé que lo que ella me transmite al negarse al soltarme, es la única manera para curarme.

.

Porque yo la amé la primera noche en que dejamos que las estrellas del universo, que vimos a través de las ventanas de la nave, nos cubrieran de misterios y de deseos. La amo justo ahora, aun cuando mi corazón hace ecos, cuando todo mi pasado y las cosas que hice no tienen más valor que el que tenerme entre sus frágiles brazos.

.

_El dolor nos cambia, el amor nos transforma._ Lo leí en un libro de texto, de ese gran cúmulo que mi padre me dejó como único legado. El dolor nos cambia, nos vuelve fríos, cerrados, desconfiados.

.

Aún tengo muchas dudas sobre el mundo. Aun me asustan los regresos, pero parece que a ella no le aterra decir _te quiero_ cada vez que me ve, para luego sonreírme.

.

El dolor nos cambia, como dice el autor de aquél libro, pero el amor nos transforma. Como una tormenta deja vestigios en el cielo y se transforma en un arcoíris, como una melodía luego del silencio, como el suspiro de alivio luego de los gritos ahogados en forma de llanto o bramas de batalla. Hoy sigo siendo yo pero en una nueva versión, un malaventurado que ha conocido el dolor, un bienaventurado que ha conocido el perdón.

.

El amor nos transforma, sí, eso es lo que creo.

.

—_Bat (*)—_porque él es indudablemente insoportable pero las pocas veces que sonríe, en medio de alguna conversación trivial, lo hace de verdad.

.

—Slaine —porque ella es indudablemente la soberana de Vers, pero cuando está conmigo no hay manera en que lleve el conteo de las veces en que me sonríe, pero sé que son muchas.

.

No soy un ave que vuela, porque mis alas no han sido restauradas, pero soy de las que han aprendido a nadar en medio del dolor. Ese es el tipo de ave…

.

_"…que aprendí a ser"_

_._

_._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Información que no importa (?) :v**_

**Bat: **Murciélago en Inglés. Es la manera en que Inaho llama a Slaine durante todo el anime.

**Orange: **Naranja _*duh :v*_ en Inglés. Es la manera en que Slaine llama a Inaho en el anime, refiriéndose a este como su enemigo, del mismo modo que Inaho para con él.

_**N**otas:_

Meh, no sé como me haya quedado, siento que el final fue totalmente en honor a la redención de Slaine, aunque insinué implícitamente que él y Asseylum quedaban juntos hahaha al menos en mi imaginación, pero tampoco quise dejar a Inaho fuera. Pienso que de no haber sido enemigos hubiesen sido grandes amigos, es por eso que le di un final desde otra perspectiva.

Más que nada escribí esto porque quedé inconforme con el final (?), como muchos :v , Slaine es mi personaje favorito de toda la serie y que le hayan dado ese final de ser el villano encarcelado me cagó hahaha, osea, ¿que clase de salvación es esa?, en parte pienso que en verdad merecía un castigo pero vamos, él hizo lo que hizo por el inmenso amor que le tenía a la Princesa, pero ella tampoco tiene la culpa desde mi punto de vista. Slaine confundió ese sentimiento de profunda lealtad, amor, y protección, y terminó destruyendo su propia humanidad.

Pero en fin, no todo se puede en esta vida (?) ;-;

Aldnoah fue un gran anime y siempre lo llevaré en mi kokoro. Espero que les haya gustado, es lo primero que escribo para este fandom hahaha así que me emociona un poco.

So...saludos (?)

l

l

l

v

_**No me manoseen ;-;**_


End file.
